


Protégé

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Sherlock Holmes’ protégé.  SPOILERS for Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protégé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/gifts).



A 221B birthday fic for Chocolamousse (plus a 221B Author's Note)

**WARNING : Spoilers for Series 3**

**Protégé**

I am Sherlock Holmes’ protégé.

He didn’t actually _ask_ me to be his apprentice but he was surprised at how good I was at deducing. I had no idea how impressed he would be – I just told him what I was thinking, and I was pleased and a bit proud when the thing I had deduced turned out to be correct. Later, in private, he told me that he hadn’t met someone as insightful and perceptive as me for a long time. Well, he didn’t actually use those words: he mumbled something like, “You did quite well there,” but I knew what he meant. And then some time later he invited me to his flat in Baker Street, talked about what he does and how he does it, and he showed me his latest experiments and taught me how to use his equipment.

He lives a dangerous life and, if he should die, I really hope that he’ll leave all his stuff to me. I’d like that, because I want to do his job and be a proper detective one day, and it’ll keep me off the streets.

He only invites us round occasionally, so we’re thinking of calling ourselves the Baker Street Irregulars, me and Bill.

....

But Sherlock _still_ hasn’t kept his promise to show me pictures of beheadings.

* * *

Author’s Note: 

Personally, I reckon Bill’s in for a fight if he thinks that _he’s_ going to get Sherlock’s stuff. After Archie’s brilliant deduction in _The Sign of Three_ , I think Sherlock should take _him_ on as his natural successor. And I certainly hope that Sherlock kept his promise and showed Archie the headless nun for solving the case!

This story was helped on its way by having the Season 3 soundtrack blaring out of my speakers and annoying the neighbours. Say what you like about Amazon – and I know that there are many negative things about the company – but after they delivered both the DVD and the soundtrack on the Sunday before the official release dates, by special delivery even though I’d only ordered First Class delivery, they are currently my favourite people.

The story _wasn’t_ helped along by the fact that, from Track 17 onwards, I had tears streaming down my face and I could hardly see the computer screen. If David Arnold and Michael Price don’t win every award out there for their superb music for this season, then there is no justice.

Happy birthday, Choco. We miss you around AO3; I hope you find more time in the future to continue with your clever observations and hilarious comments – and especially your fantastic fic. Come back soon, Little Miss Brilliant.


End file.
